Cuentas qué saldar
by LiaraPrinceton
Summary: Si aquel encuentro no se hubiese suscitado, ella seguiría empecinada en admirarlo a él. Pero ahora que el destino decidió jugarle sucio, Agasha tendrá que aventurarse en la funesta tarea de encontrar la diferencia entre la mera admiración y el cruel amor que ahora la domina. Y un conocido juez está decidido a ayudarla… (Continuación de "Casuales Encuentros". Minos/Agasha/Albafika)
1. Por beber y descuidar tu boca

_**Disclaimer: **__Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Divertirme con sus creaciones mediante las propias es otra cuestión bien diferente. Todos los derechos reservados, bla bla bla…_

_He aquí! Yo de vuelta! Lo que creí como un mero one-shot, se ha convertido en una secuela. Y para gusto de todos (me incluyo), ahora serán tres capítulos (si es que no ocurre "algo más")._

_A todos aquellos que leyeron y exigieron la continuación de __**"Casuales encuentros"**__, ¡GRACIAS! Tengo tantos nombres qué mencionar pero sé que ustedes se sentirán aludidas, chicas. Cada una sabe que este fic está dedicado a ustedes._

_Para quien no leyó ese one-shot, sin duda alguna tengo que recomendar que vayan a hacerlo. De lo contrario no podrán entender las cosas narradas a continuación. (Está cortito y sé que les gustará)._

_Las aclaraciones previas son las mismas:_

_-La línea argumentativa es la misma de "Casuales Encuentros" y "Por unos tragos". _

_-La guerra santa culminó, espectros y caballeros han sido revividos tras un pacto entre Alone (el nuevo señor hades) y Athena._

_-Y por supuesto que Agasha no tiene 10 años, sino 16._

_Ahora sí, COMENZAMOS!_

_**"Cuentas qué saldar"**_

"_El amor es como el vino, y como el vino también, a unos reconforta y a otros destroza"._

_Stefan Zweig __(1881-1942) Escritor austriaco._

_**-Capítulo 1: Por beber y descuidar tu boca-**_

Su trayecto se modificó en cuanto puso un pie fuera del Inframundo.

Las solanas cumbres y la oscuridad se transformaron en el soleado paisaje de las regiones griegas. Acostumbrado ya a no desdeñar como antes el calor insoportable, avanzó por el camino empedrado, en dirección contraria al santuario ateniense.

Sus pies se detuvieron a los pocos minutos. Giró el rostro con lentitud, escuchando con atención, escudriñando los alrededores...

Continuó la marcha.

Después de un largo recorrido, vislumbró la conocidísima taberna a un costado del camino. Pero frenó de nuevo, devolviendo la misma atención de antes. Soltó un resoplido antes de desviarse del trayecto, rumbo a los arbustos a la izquierda.

Agasha tuvo que asomar la cabeza al verlo desaparecer. Cuando estirar el cuello fue insuficiente, sacó el cuerpo entero del último tronco en donde se había metido. Avanzó sigilosamente hacia la misma dirección, traspasando la barrera de enredaderas ascendentes para adentrarse en el mismo paramo verde.

El silencio y la humedad fue lo único que recibió. Luego de una búsqueda exhaustiva que sólo la dejó sin rastros de ese sujeto, chistó y dio media vuelta para regresar al bosque de donde había venido. Una pared oscura la detuvo en seco.

—Miren nada más a quién tenemos aquí… —la ceja blanca se subió con arrogancia—. ¿Acaso se te perdió algo, pequeña flor? O… quizá estabas siguiéndome —rio—. Vaya, me siento acosado.

—¡No estaba siguiéndote! —se apresuró a declarar—. ¡¿Por qué querría seguirte además?!

Cruzó los brazos con el mentón alzado, dio media vuelta para dejar el asunto saldado. Una mano apareció por detrás, acariciando su mejilla a la par del susurro en su oreja.

—No lo sé… dímelo tú —escuchó la voz profunda—. Porque ambos sabemos que no es la primera vez.

Otro brazo le encerró la cintura. Agasha sintió el calor de ese otro cuerpo tras su espalda. El aliento sobre su cuello la dejó sin habla, temblando con pudor por el golpeteo suave de cada palabra contra su piel.

—Confiesa, pequeña acosadora… —aquella boca le acarició vehemente—. Si lo haces, seré bueno con tu castigo.

Un estremecimiento más agudo le acertó, de pronto, se descubrió alzando el cuello a favor de ese sujeto.

Y eso fue suficiente para hacerla reaccionar.

—¡Mi canasta! —lo empujó, girando deprisa para verlo—. Perdí mi canasta la última vez que me topé contigo, y fue por tu culpa. ¡Era mi mejor canasta y quiero que me la pagues!

El gesto desconcertado no se contuvo en el rostro contrario. Minos enarcó las cejas nuevamente, con un poco de pugna en su sonrisa. Esa excusa era tan estúpida como increíble. Pero las mejillas turbias frente él eran una buena excusa para continuar la absurda charla.

—¿Y esa es tu razón para acosarme estas última semanas, sonrojada florecilla?

Agasha desvió esa mano atrevida con un golpe: —¡No estoy sonrojada! Y no te estoy acosando tampoco… —usó las sombras de un árbol para ocultarse—. Pero no pienso dejarte en paz hasta que me devuelvas o pagues lo que me hiciste perder.

Esta vez la carcajada no pudo contenerse. Agasha lo miró furiosa.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio! —quiso golpearlo, la palma levantada la detuvo.

—Te pagaré lo que quieras, niña. Pero será hasta después de que me haya divertido… —su pulgar apuntó hacia atrás.

—Pues no me iré hasta que lo hagas.

La amenaza sólo aumentó el interés del juez. Sus ansias de probar las mordaces palabras se encendieron más.

—Haz lo que quieras…

Dio media vuelta, en pos de la taberna a la que ansiaba llegar de una buena vez. Usó toda su voluntad para ocultar la ancha sonrisa que quiso formarse tras escuchar los quedos pasos, detrás, siguiéndole de cerca.

**. . .**

Sonó otra estridente risa, no más alta que las muchas otras que ya resoban en todo el lugar.

Con otro sonoro beso, Minos despidió a su última compañía, apretándola por última vez entre sus piernas para dejarla ir hacia otro cliente. Miró las juguetonas caderas alejarse y dio vuelta en su silla, con la sonrisa bien marcada en el rostro cuando pidió otro trago.

Bebió efusivamente. Su reflejo le sonrió en el cristal del vaso, aumentando su ánimo. Con diversión, retiró el labial embarrado alrededor de sus labios.

—Eres un descarado… —espetaron a su lado.

Otorgó un perfil socarrón a la mirada verde—: ¿Aún sigues aquí? —casi se olvidaba de ella.

La muchacha entornó los ojos, lo miró beber en silencio. Luego echó una ojeada rápida a la estancia; el tumulto de hombretones ebrios, revueltos con los aromas del licor y otras sustancias desconocidas, provocaron la misma reacción que al entrar: Apretó el cuerpo a la barra, plisándose la falda entre las piernas.

—No entiendo cómo puede gustarte estar aquí… —musitó bajo, atenta a su alrededor.

Minos apenas la había escuchado, entretenido en ojear también el lugar, sonriendo pérfido a las mujeres abanicándose en una esquina.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —la chica lo golpeó con el pie.

El juez rio. —Te escucho, deja de patear… —sorbió de su trago—. Supongo que una chiquilla como tú no entiende de estas cosas ni mis razones para venir aquí cada semana. No tendría caso explicártelo —miró de nuevo a sus coquetos objetivos.

La castaña suspiró, deteniéndose las mejillas en las manos recargadas sobre la mesa alta. Reconsideró nuevamente el irse de ahí, pese a que sabía que no tendría nada más interesante qué hacer. Divagó en sus últimas semanas, la única diversión que había tenido era la de seguir los pasos del muchacho pervertido que ahora yacía a su lado. Las horas cortando flores o ayudando en casa se habían vuelto monótonas en comparación de la intrigante tarea de perseguirlo.

¿Que ese tonto juez iba a "divertirse" a las tabernas cada semana?

¡Falso! Esa era la tercera vez que lo pillaba de cotillero mientras bebía. Pero era la primera en que lo tenía tan cerca. Y vaya qué era irritante… Agasha se sintió admirada de haber soportado toda la tarde ahí y temió que al ser descubierta también, su única tarea emocionante fuese a desaparecer.

Lo escuchó reír, mirándolo partir en seguida hacia esas mujeres de maquillaje excesivo y sonrisas estúpidas.

No quiso admitirlo pero, verlo alejarse le hizo sentir más sola que antes.

Se irguió en su banco. Tal vez ya era hora de marcharse.

—¿Le invito un trago, señorita? —alguien ocupó el lugar vacío.

Agasha trató de evadir la sonrisa medio atontada y las miradas libidinosas a su cuerpo.

—No gracias… —clavó los ojos en la mesa, dispuesta a no irse. ¡No parecería una cobarde!

—¿Cerveza, whisky, ron o… vino? —el otro insistió—. Oye _Dio_, sírvele a la dama una copa de vino.

—Gracias pero le dije que…

—Tranquila, cariño —el aliento alcoholizado se esparció en su rostro—. Yo invitaré todo lo que quieras.

—No se trata de eso, escúcheme, yo no…

Una copa llegó a sus manos. Agasha miró con duda y un repentino temor el contenido. El hombre a su lado chocó su tarro contra el delicado cristal. Hipeó una vez antes de decir:

—¡A tu favor, dulzura! —y se tragó de una vez su cerveza.

En cambio, la castaña continuó mirando el recipiente traslucido. Su acompañante descubrió el desconcierto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —gruñó—. ¡Tómatelo!

Agasha negó. Forcejeó cuando le arrebataron la copa y la aplastaron contra su boca. Empujó con fuerza para quitárselo de encima. Sus luchas se redujeron cuando jalaron de su larga coleta, levantándole el rostro inmediatamente. Entreabrió los ojos, adolorida, buscando. ¡El idiota de Minos había desaparecido! Echó un grito cuando el agarre en su cabello se volvió agresivo. Sus labios quedaron abiertos, dispuestos al vino.

En un instante, tanto el vidrio como la garra en su nuca desaparecieron.

Se sostuvo el pecho, apabullada, soportando el dolor en su cabeza y en su boca. Miró al frente, a la espalda amplia que se había interpuesto entre ella y su agresor.

—¿Vi-viene contigo? —el miedo del hombre era claro—. No lo sabía, yo… creía, que…

—Es evidente que no lo sabías —su voz sonaba queda pero tan llena de fuerza. Agasha sintió remontarse a aquella guerra—. Pero ahora lo sabes así que fuera de mi vista.

No pudo ver su rostro en toda la escueta conversación, pero intuyó la severidad de ese gesto como para dejar al otro temblando, marchándose sin rechistar.

La cabellera blanca se movió, otorgando un perfil serio. La típica sonrisa no tardó en aparecer.

—No puedo dejarte sola ni diez minutos porque alguien viene para abusar de ti… —se sentó en el mismo lugar. Agasha interceptó la copa ahora entre sus manos. El muchacho olisqueó el contenido—. _Interesante…_

El líquido borgoña se disolvió sobre el piso cuando lo arrojó sin demora. Dirigió su atención al cantinero.

—¡Eey, Dionisio! Sirve otra, ¿quieres? Y no te molestes en quitar las amapolas esta vez, de cualquier forma me daría cuenta…

Aunque su tono fue socarrón, el tabernero lució avergonzado, claramente advertido por la doble intención de la frase. Dejó el nuevo trago en lugar del anterior y se alejó de inmediato.

Minos desvió su atención a la delgadita figura que se escurrió lentamente en la silla. Sorprendió a la chica, posando el trago entre sus manos nuevamente. Ignoró el gesto desconfiado de su parte.

—Tienes suerte de ser una chica recelosa, de lo contrario hoy pasarías la noche con un desconocido —su sonrisa fue amarga, desvió la vista sin decir más.

Agasha se quedó tan quieta como él. Apretó los labios y los hombros, viendo el vino. Se odió por temblar de esa manera, pero más aún por hacerlo en ese preciso momento. Empujó la copa para ocultar las manos bajo la barra. El cabello ocultó sus ojos, agachándose nerviosa; su murmullo fue casi un secreto entre los dos.

—Gracias.

La burlesca exclamación que recibió a cambio la sacó de quicio. ¡Era obvio que decir eso sólo le causaría risa a ese sujeto! Contuvo sus ganas de golpearlo.

—No hay de qué, florecita… —ni siquiera la miró—. ¿Crees que quiero a tu caballero dorado rabiando tras de mí? _Naah… _lo que menos deseo es otra pelea con Piscis, acusándome por no haber cuidado como se debe a su preciada rosa.

Esta vez, la risa sorna salió del lado contrario. Minos la miró, consternado por la cruda mueca.

—Creo que el Señor Albafika sería el último en notar si algo me sucediera… —sostuvo el mentón, casi dándole la espalda.

Minos no pudo evitar su mirada absorta. Pero él no era consuelo de nadie, así que simplemente bebió de su cerveza, recreando su sonrisa.

—¿No vas a beber tu vino? —la chica negó en silencio. Pero él empujó la copa a sus manos otra vez, haciéndola replicar—. ¿A qué vienes a un bar si no vas a beber? —Agasha le frunció el ceño, él sonrió con audacia—. ¿O acaso quiere beberlo de mis labios, obstinada señorita…?

Agasha alejó su cara abochornada de la suya cuando se acercó. Controló la nueva oleada de inquietud y echó una mirada dudosa al vino otra vez. Derrotada, suspiró sin más y tragó hondo del cristal. El sabor dulce se convirtió en ardor inmediatamente. Medio ahogada, tosió, gruñendo ante la carcajada que sonó rápidamente.

—¡Cállate! —se limpió la boca—. ¡Cállate, cállate! ¡Deja de reírte!

Y pensar que era la primera vez que conseguía un sorbo de vino…

Sólo para terminar siendo la burla de ese tipo, como siempre. Su puño no se frenó esta vez y acertó rudamente contra el hombro a su lado.

Minos apenas pareció consciente del debilucho golpe. La miró de nuevo, contemplando sin pena la mueca retorcida por el asco y el amargor del vino. Soltó un largo suspiro cuando las risas terminaron con su aliento, recargando finalmente una mejilla en la mano. La observó con la risa aún grabada en los ojos.

—Eres una niña… —la expresión iba más llena de ternura que de burla. Pero Agasha no lo notó.

—¡No lo soy! —lo golpeó otra vez. Acabó el resto del licor para probárselo, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Las risas resonaron de inmediato, intercalándose con los endebles puños que acertaban en su brazo.

—¿Qué no tienes nada mejor qué hacer, niña? —detuvo una de sus muñecas, riendo aún—. Dicen que las chicas buenas van a la cama temprano… Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas a casa y dejes a los adultos _trabajar_.

—Te dije que no me iría hasta que pagaras… —acusó.

No lo dejaría ir, no le permitiría que se deshiciera de ella tan fácilmente. Trabajaría por conseguir su cometido, más allá del simple pago de su canasta preferida. Aprovecharía la usencia de su padre en casa por motivos laborales, y lo conseguiría. El kyoto la escrutó también, la fuerza de esas esmeraldas no dejaban pie a la duda. Soltó el delgadito brazo.

—Haz lo que quieras… —repitió otra vez, carente de desinterés.

La intención de tomar el dinero en su bolsillo para ofertar por la dichosa canasta y dejar las cuentas claras, se esfumó ante la visión a corta distancia. Con un renovado entusiasmo, el noruego quedó prensado de la coqueta mirada que encontraron sus ojos a corta distancia.

Los vistazos pérfidos causaron enojo en la castaña. De pronto, chasqueó los dedos, riendo audaz.

—¡Ahora entiendo! —anunció alto para atraer su atención.

—¿Qué? —quiso distraerse otra vez, pero un manazo en la madera lo evitó.

—Porqué sólo te fijas en esa clase de mujeres…

La expresión elocuente no lo dejó irse más. Minos se giró a verla por completo. Enarcó las cejas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es tu teoría, señorita sabelotodo?

Agasha sonrió perspicaz: —Que no eres capaz de mantener relaciones serias.

—¿Te incómoda mi falta de formalidad? —la miró de cerca, pero no la intimidó.

—Para nada, para nada —agitó la mano, negando—. A mí me da igual. Pero siento lástima por ti. Debe ser triste dormir sólo con mujeres cuyos nombres ni siquiera sabes.

La ironía le asombró, pero lejos de sentirse admirado por ese repentino cambio, Minos frunció el ceño, tratando de no perder su postura autosuficiente. Agasha se recargó en la barra, girando sin parar la copa entre los dedos. Su sonrisa de triunfo se deslizó ampliamente en sus labios. Algo le decía que no habría forma ya de que refutaran sus argumentos. La victoria le pertenecía.

Escuchó un manotazo, apenas alcanzó a ver las monedas que aparecieron porque su cuerpo abandonó el banco para ser reemplazado por un hombro de donde quedó ceñida.

—_¡Dio, será la misma de siempre! _—oyó al espectro, sujetándola con más ahínco.

El desconcierto se disipó cuando el enojo la embargó. Pataleando, exigió a ese tonto que la bajara de una condenada vez. Tan enfurecida estaba que no notó el cambio de escenario, dejando atrás la enorme estancia repleta de borrachos, para avanzar por un pasillo más solitario, escasamente frecuentado por repentinos pares de personas, todos yendo en pos de alguna de las puertas que flanqueaban el lugar.

Entonces, la luz de la razón comenzó a emerger. Demasiado tarde para ella.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse para ser tragada por la oscuridad. Su cuerpo cayó de pronto, sostenido por algo suave. Hizo un intenso esfuerzo por mirar a través de la penumbra, alzándose levemente con los codos. El crujido de la puerta cerrándose y el sonido de los pasos en su dirección, fueron suficiente para llenarla de miedo.

Se levantó deprisa, mandando todo al diablo. ¡Había sido suficiente de bromas!

Corrió pese a la oscuridad. Algo le aferró la cintura antes de llegar hacia donde intuía estaba la puerta. Gritó con fuerza; fue silenciada al instante. Entonces dejó de luchar, en cuanto reconoció el familiar roce que se volvió más profundo cuando lo aceptó. Se sostuvo de los hombros de aquella sombra que la apretó con fuerza. Accedió a la insistencia de los labios sobre los suyos, que se deslizaron frenéticos por su mejilla y mentón. Gimió sorprendida cuando se apoderaron de su cuello, sintiéndose más perdida que antes, y más libre también.

Esta vez, no resistió a la caída sobre aquella cama, ni se negó al cuerpo que se apretó contra el suyo.

Dedos gentiles se colaron entre los cabellos de su frente, retirándolos con cuidado.

—Dime tu nombre, pequeña flor… —el murmullo cosquilleó en su oído.

—Agasha… —respondió bajo, hiperventilando.

Un suspiro audible se mezcló con el temblor de su cuerpo al sentir esa mano hábil recorriendo su cintura.

La inundó un calor desconocido, forzándola a ceder más y más. El antiguó miedo pareció extinguirse al vislumbrar al fin la intensidad en aquella mirada amatista, controlando todas sus fuerzas.

—_Agasha… —_repitió Minos saboreando los castos labios con su lengua—. Ahora sé tu nombre —enarcó la ceja a su pudor—. Y aun así, juro que pagaré esa canasta de una forma que nunca olvidarás…

**~O~**

_**To be continued…**_

_¡Sí! __¡Ódienme por dejarlos en este punto!_

_¿Querían tensión? ¡Pues Minos quiere lo mismo! Esto se pondrá mejor…_

_Una vez más, gracias a cada persona que estuvo insistiendo por la continuación. Ha sido divertido retomar esta loca historia, la verdad, también me he vuelto fan._

_ACLARACIONES ~_

_*Yo no lo sabía pero, las __**amapolas**__, junto con otras plantas como la valeriana, pasiflora o el tilo, pueden crear una mezcla "poderosa" para adormecer. Solas, también es posible que ofrezcan un buen somnífero. Escuché que unos pocos pétalos pueden "noquear" a alguien. Según mi fuente (XD), la amapola es también la flor del dios Morfeo… (GRACIAS __Kleine Marionette__ POR INFORMARME)_

_**Ahora sí. Cómanse las uñas y díganme qué les pareció. En el próximo capítulo, un tozudo pez hará acto de aparición.**_

_**Hasta entonces! X3 (Vayan a mi perfil y 'clickien' mi DeviantArt para que vean el álbum que estoy haciendo de esta historia)**_


	2. Por jugar con tus sentimientos

_Ya vengo, ya vengo…_

_¿Tuvieron una buena semana? Espero que sí. De cualquier forma, quiero agradecerles a todos por la rápida respuesta que dieron a esta historia. Estaba nerviosa, creyendo que quizá ya no tendría interés en esa pareja inusual._

_Qué bueno que no es así…_

_Contesto a sus reviews :3_

_**Kleine Marionette:**__ Espero sigas feliz xD Y que tu felicidad siga creciendo con este capítulo… Usualmente uno escribe cuando se siente animado, por lo que deseo animarte aún más para poder ver más actualizaciones de "Claroscuro", jajaja. ¡Gracias por comentar!_

_**Hikari-Moonlight: **__Perdón por la demora! Espero el ansia haya valido la pena. También estoy esperando que actualices, sigo releyendo la carta de Minos xD ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, espero te guste lo que pronto leerás!_

_**Yolandachiku: **__Tú también eres increíble ;w; ¡Gracias por venir de nuevo a la secuela de este fic! Espero te guste…_

_**Lilus de Geminis: **__Todos estamos a la expectativa para saber qué rayos hará el pez cuando se entere. Mientras tanto, Minos aprovecha bien el tiempo xD ¡Gracias por leer otra de mis historias! Ojalá te guste este capie._

_**Guest: **__Es genial tener a un "invitado" leyendo y más aun comentando. Muchas gracias. Y si vuelves a leer y te encuentras este recado, por favor, la próxima vez que me dejes un comentario, agrega tu nombre o el alias que gustes, para dirigirme a ti por este X3 ¡Gracias otra vez!_

_**Cuatecatl88: **__¡Aguarda! Espero no hayas torturado a Agasha (aunque admito que yo también quiero hacerlo…) Es que "este" Minos es más aprovechado y "juguetón"(?) No sé que cosas te hayas imaginado pero, creo que tus dudas se saldarán ahora xD Y es cierto, la parte difícil la llevara Agi, pronto se le complicará todo, creeme. ¡Gracias por leer y darme tu opinión! Espero te guste la continuación…_

_**AlmaV: **__Jajaja, cuando una historia es demasiado excitante es difícil ser "profesionales". Pero ya luego pasa la emoción y podemos dar una buena crítica. Gracias por el apoyo… quizá solo sean esos tres capítulos, cuatro a lo mucho. Pero espero traerles mucha tensión romántica(?) y golpes entre estos dos guapetones muchachos xD ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera yo puedo ser seria… ¡Gracias por comentar!_

_Ahora sí… sin más demoras: ENJOY…!_

_**Cuentas qué saldar**_

"_Querer, es tener el valor de exponerse a un inconveniente; exponerse así es tentar al acaso y es jugar"._

_Stendhal __(1783-1842) Escritor francés._

_**-Capítulo 2: Por jugar con tus sentimientos-**_

Caminó sin rumbo sobre el trayecto empedrado. Su sombra la persiguió a un costado, con la misma bolsa de lana en su hombro encorvado.

El panadero la miró cuando pasó frente al local. Gritó un amable saludo, sin recibir respuesta a cambio. Intrigado, el hombre la miró alejarse hasta desaparecer en la esquina de otra calle.

Un par de niños corrió, persiguiéndose por alguna clase de juego. Rodearon sus rodillas, correteando y gritando. Ni siquiera cuando estuvieron a punto de tirarla entre sus jaloneos, ella fue capaz de verlos. Las risas infantiles desaparecieron cuando la persecución se dirigió a otro punto.

Y ella, simplemente, siguió caminando. Los ojos verdes enfocaron las piedras desiguales poco antes de pisarlas, intentando comprender sus formas para no pensar en _ello_…

Se detuvo repentinamente.

La mente volvió a jugarle sucio, trayendo todo lo ocurrido. Las manos le temblaron, igual que las rodillas; se pegó a la barda a su izquierda, recibida por la sombra del muro contrario. El contraste del calor en la pared fría trajo una sensación peculiar, estremeciendo su piel con fervor. Como aquella vez…

. . .

_Apenas vislumbró su sonrisa entre la oscuridad. _

_El gesto pérfido, decidido a cumplir sus últimas palabras, y el tacto insistente fueron demasiado para ser soportados. Sintió su mano recorriendo su pierna, la caricia en su muslo bajo el vestido la alertó por completo._

—_¡Espera! —lo empujó con los puños—. ¿Qué haces? ¡Quítate de encima!_

_La calló, de nuevo con el mismo método. Su boca quedó presa de un beso más voraz. Haciendo acopio de su consciencia, ladeó la cabeza. Lo oyó reír contra su oreja, la mordieron suavemente. Entonces recordó quién era realmente, evocando la primera imagen de ese sujeto frente a ella. La realidad de esos días de guerra fueron suficiente._

_Volvió el rostro, con la mirada ceñuda, para espetar con rudeza._

—_Aléjate, espectro —sus puños empujaron más firmes esta vez._

_Pero esa mueca curva no desistió._

—_¿Ahora tienes miedo, pequeña flor? —murmuró sobre sus labios._

_La ira la consumió. Su mano se estampó contra esa mejilla: —¡Dije que te quites! ¡No te tengo miedo! _

_La calma se mantuvo apenas un instante._

_El renovado fuego que invadió la mirada contraria fue demasiado agresivo esta vez. Su muñeca quedó prensada por una garra que la aplastó junto a su rostro. Agasha lo miró erguirse lentamente, amenazante._

—_Sí… Ya lo sé… —apretó su delicada piel—. Y ese fue tu primer error, niña. Porque ahora, no sabes cuánto deseo destruir esa estúpida terquedad tuya… Estoy ansioso de hacerte temer, de una forma que a ambos nos gustara._

_La besó de nuevo, apretándole la nuca para no dejarla escapar. Sujetó el escurridizo cuerpo con su otro brazo, apretando la frágil cintura. Jaló suavemente los cabellos castaños para alzarle el rostro, se apoderó del cuello, oyéndola maldecirlo. Las pequeñas manos lo aferraron de su propia cabellera, arañaron su mentón y la piel bajo este. Sonrió, incitado aún más por sus acciones._

_Ascendió a sus labios nuevamente. Invadió la boca rebelde por completo. Quería hastiarla, romperla sin reparos como a cualquiera de sus marionetas. Quebrantaría su voluntad hasta demostrar la veracidad de sus palabras._

"_Espectro…", le habían dicho. _

_Sí. Y él seguía siendo el peor._

_Abrió espacio entre ambos. La obligó a girar, posándose delicadamente sobre su espalda. Miró sus puños crisparse cuando atravesó los brazos por debajo de ella, acariciando el vientre y el pecho que jadeaba. Retiró los cabellos que impedían el paso de su boca a la espalda del cuello, la mordió con una fuerza evidente, saboreó su piel sin escrúpulos, aumentando sus caricias._

_Deslizó la mano sobre el torso, descendiendo más y más. La sintió estremecer, escuchando la respiración cada vez más inconstante. Lamió la oreja, escudriñó el rostro sonrojado, carente de disfrute. El sollozo tenue que interrumpió el nuevo suspiro, lo frenó._

_No pudo concentrarse en nada más que el rostro acongojado…_

_Agasha abrió los ojos cuando zafaron su cuerpo. El peso sobre ella la liberó lentamente. Absorta, se irguió también, tratando de ignorar el hormigueo que aún sentía bajo su cintura. Miró al sujeto frente a ella, ya no se volvió a verla._

—_Vete de aquí, niña… —le ordenó bajo—. Y ya no me hagas perder el tiempo._

_La penumbra aún era mucha como para que Agasha pudiera interpretar ese rostro cabizbajo, pero en su cara, una propia sonrisa se pintó clara y burlona._

_No podía creerlo… Ese sujeto, ese espectro idiota, había caído de nuevo con su actuación de miedo y llanto._

_Agasha se encogió sobre sí misma, lanzando una carcajada. Siguió riendo hasta que le faltó el aire, el pudor y la agradable sensación de placer incluso se disiparon. Pese a no poder verlo bien, gritoneó._

—_¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan crédulo! ¡Ahora confirmo mi teoría: sólo te quedas con mujeres que no conoces muy bien! Parece que no puedes…_

_Guardó silencio cuando lo vio levantarse. _

_Sin siquiera gruñir, el juez se dirigió a la ventana frente a la cama, corriendo las cortinas al llegar. La luz del raso lo iluminó, Agasha miró su espalda, tensa bajo el gabán oscuro._

—_¿Qué no escuchaste? —el tono fue severo—. Lárgate. _

_El corazón le dio un vuelco._

_Pero la ofensa la enfureció deprisa. Apretando los puños, se levantó también._

—_¡Claro que me voy! —caminó con aire fatuo. Se detuvo ante el pestillo, él ya no volvió a verla—. Idiota…_

_Cerró de un golpe tras de sí._

_. . ._

¡Y eso era en realidad!

¡Un idiota!

¿Quién se creía? ¿Acaso él podía cotillearse sin vergüenza y esperar a que ella no le regresara el "favor"? Sólo era un espectro pervertido demasiado galante, ¡su sonrisa carismática no era razón suficiente para que se burlara de los demás! ¡Menos aún de sus sentimientos!

Le dolió el pecho…

"_Idiota, idiota, idiota…", _gruñó con furia pensando en su última expresión, en su rostro agachado y la mirada perdida tras la ventana. Si sus caricias eran difíciles de olvidar, su expresión adolorida era peor todavía.

Pero ya no lo molestaría… No, ya no perdería el tiempo con él.

Dejó el apoyo en la pared y retomó su camino. Agradeció el calor, su excusa para defender su rostro enrojecido. Su hombro golpeó quedamente a un transeúnte que iba en dirección contraria. Sin mirarlo, pidió disculpas y continuó su decaída marcha.

Detestó sus pensamientos. Detestó tenerlo a él dentro de ellos.

**~O~**

Albafika se detuvo en seco, reaccionando, lleno de incredulidad.

Giró la cabeza, haciendo sombra con su mano en sus ojos para ver con atención…

Acaso… ¿acaso esa chica lo había ignorado?

Esperó un par de segundos, mirando su espalda alejarse. Ella voltearía, en cualquier momento, con su rostro avergonzado por haberlo pasado por alto. Escucharía su voz, ahora más madura por los años, pero con el mismo toque de inocencia y admiración.

"¡Perdóneme, Señor Albafika! ¡Qué gusto me da verlo!"

Lo haría…

Lo haría…

Lo…

La miró doblar la esquina en dirección a su hogar.

Se pellizcó el brazo, sintiéndose como un idiota de inmediato. Pero no encontraba otra explicación. ¡Seguro seguía dormido en Piscis! Pero el sol aplastándolo ese verano era una buena razón para saber que estaba bien despierto, parado sobre la calle, con una pose estúpida, torcido medio torso y la cabeza de lado.

Suspiró, sintiendo las miradas curiosas de costumbre sobre él.

¿Qué no era de esperar que tarde o temprano sucediera?

Sería muy imbécil si había creído que la devoción de esa muchachita perduraría por siempre, cuando él mismo se había asegurado de disipar cualquier intención amistosa de su parte. Satisfecho de que finalmente su indiferencia había cobrado resultado, continuó la marcha rumbo al interior del pueblo.

Compró las despensas de té y café que el patriarca había encargado, junto a los libros que Degel y Shion solicitaron. Las bolsas sobre ambos brazos no eran demasiado pesadas para ser un problema, pero el calor entre ellas y su pecho, provocando un fastidioso sudor, fue razón para detenerse en una de las fuentes. Dejó su carga junto al pequeño muro donde se sentó también, tomando entre sus manos el líquido vital para beber.

Observó el reflejo de las personas que acudieron prontamente a curiosear su acción. Hacía tiempo desde su regreso a la vida, que había conocido lo poco peligrosa que era en realidad su sangre. Recordar la manera con la cual se había enterado de ello no era algo muy agradable, pero admitía estar agradecido por saber ese importante dato.

Sin embargo, su relación con los demás no había mejorado ni siquiera un poco a pesar de eso.

Miró al frente, en un intento por socializar. Las miradas femeninas aumentaron su atrevimiento en cuanto se supieron respondidas. Las sonrisas coquetas trajeron a su mente una más pura, familiar, el recuerdo de los enormes ojos verdes…

Soltó una brazada contra el agua, disolviendo sus pensamientos también. Las jóvenes del otro lado se alejaron, temerosas, hasta desaparecer. Albafika exhaló hondo, un poco avergonzado. Asmita tenía razón, le faltaba autocontrol.

Tomó las bolsas de papel de nueva cuenta y se dirigió al Santuario. El gesto severo obligó a cualquiera a no acercarse más.

De pronto, sus pasos se detuvieron, junto a la esquina que llevaba a la única florería del pueblo. Sin pensarlo demasiado, dejó la calle principal y se adentró en esa otra hacia su derecha. No tardó mucho en vislumbrar el tejado del local y las flores sobre el dintel del enorme ventanal.

Entró, anunciándose por la campanilla sobre la puerta.

—¡Buenas tardes! —apareció el hombre—. Señor Albafika… cuánto tiempo.

—Sí… —trató de reír—. Ha pasado mucho.

Colocó las cosas sobre el mostrador, odiando el silencio que continuó. ¡Era tan jodidamente malo para las conversaciones! El vendedor ensanchó su sonrisa, viéndolo con atención.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? No me diga que necesita ayuda con esas rosas…

—Aah, no… Yo… No se trata de flores… es…

Tartamudeó indefinidamente. El hombre enarcó las cejas, confundido.

"_¡Quiero saber por qué demonios tu hija me ignora!"_

Inhaló hondo. Recordó una de las muchas peroratas de Shion: "Cuando hables sólo sé tú mismo, sé sincero, no lo pienses mucho".

"_Cómo si eso fuera tan fácil…"_

Sus dedos tamborilearon la madera. Miró a un lado, viendo los adornos florales. Reconoció los _lillium_, las mismas flores que protegió con su capa en esa noche lluviosa.

—¿Agasha se encuentra en casa? —lo miró de nuevo, sin rodeos.

El otro abrió los ojos, suspicaz. Luego negó quedamente.

—No, no… De hecho, llegó hace un momento con cosas para la cena pero se fue de inmediato. No me dijo a dónde iba… —cruzó los brazos, adustamente—. ¿Por qué?

Albafika tragó, nervioso—. Sólo es curio… —¿curiosidad? ¿en verdad podía ser tan idiota con sus excusas?—. Ha estado muy distraída últimamente. Me sentía un poco preocupado por ella, es todo.

Una sonrisa interior se ensanchó con victoria. ¡Esa había sido una frase memorable! ¡Larga y corrida, sin vacilaciones!

"_Un punto para mí. Gracias, gracias…"_

—Es cierto —intervino el hombre—. Yo también la he visto muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos… —rio, misterioso—. Creo que ya está en _esa edad._

El triunfo desapareció, aplastado cruelmente por la malintencionada frase.

—_¿Esa edad? _—su sien palpitó.

—Claro… Estuvo rechazando a todos sus pretendientes durante los últimos años pero creo que esta vez, uno ha dado en el clavo. Si sigue así, puede que pronto despida a mi pequeño retoño —se vio conmovido—. No había pensado en lo difícil que es ver crecer a un hijo, mi única hija… Quizá lo entienda cuando tenga a los suyos…

Bla bla bla…

Su voz quedó lejos, a la deriva de un Albafika más y más perdido. Una amarga desilusión lo bañó como agua helada, evaporando cada gota con su ira. Pensó en el débil cosmos de la jovencita, lo había guardado en su memoria inconscientemente por sus constantes cercanías. Lo percibió, lejano, apartándose cada vez más y más, para siempre.

—Por favor, cuide de mis compras… —fue casi una orden.

El robusto vendedor no pudo presentar queja. La ola de cabellos celestes que revoloteó a prisa, fue lo último que vio antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

**~O~**

Miró el atardecer. Ver al día morir era lo que más le agradaba de la Superficie. Los rojos chillando contra el Sol siempre podían ser tomados por sangre.

Su atención se perdió en el firmamento, pero sus pensamientos volaron, hacia otra dirección, la misma desde hacía una semana. Se sintió repugnante y, miserable.

Oyó pasos, los reconoció. Apenas se giró cuando la miró.

—Viniste —se oía aliviada. Eso le repugnó aún más.

Alzó el pequeño recado que lo había solicitado en ese preciso lugar, escrito por el tabernero, firmado por ella.

—Si no lo hacía me habrías molestado de nuevo en el bar… —regresó la mirada hacia el paisaje—. ¿Qué quieres?

Alcanzó a verla de perfil, acomodándose a poca distancia. Notó el gesto arrepentido bajo la cabeza agachada. Pero ella no habló.

—¿Y bien…? —la miró con insistencia—. Soy un hombre ocupado, ¿sabes? Si sólo será esto, me marcho…

—Espera —detuvo sus pasos—. Yo… yo… —apretó los labios, indecisa.

Minos frunció el ceño. Sonriendo con malicia, se acercó al rostro enrojecido.

—¿Viniste a pedir perdón, niña? —la miró crispar la mirada también. Rio ante eso—. Tengo una excelente idea para hacer que te disculpes…

Jaló de ella, apretando su cintura. Percibió la aceptación del pequeño cuerpo, amoldándose instintivamente a él. Acercó ese mentón, rozó los labios entreabiertos que lo aguardaban.

Y sonrió con crueldad.

—Déjame tranquilo… —la empujó con fuerza, lanzándola al piso.

Su carcajada salió de inmediato al verla, completamente vulnerable. Observó las esmeraldas sin su brillo terco, sin la severidad o la confianza.

¡Lo había logrado! La había atado plenamente como quería. Había valido la pena esa noche en vela, consternado, tras dejarla ir. Pero ahora, satisfecho por el resultado, sólo le quedaba seguir riendo. Y marcharse pronto, antes de que todo cambiara…

Giró, dispuesto a seguir su divertida noche. Sacudió la cabeza, disuadiendo, disuadiendo…

—¡Oye, idiota! —la escuchó, su tono era tan agresivo que quiso mirar sus ojos también.

Pero los ojos verdes que había dejado atrás, estuvieron demasiado cerca de un momento a otro. Apenas comprendiendo algo de esa situación, recibió la veloz figura que se prensó a él. Las "quietas" manos lo asieron de la nuca, llevándolo hacia adelante, atrapándolo por completo.

Unió sus labios al beso rebelde, tan intrépido como todo en ella, tan voraz como de verdad era.

No se sorprendió de responder del mismo modo, ni de ser motivo para intensificar la caricia.

Dejó las quejas, olvidó su propia soberbia. Su mente le ordenó dejar de pensar en nada que no fuera el momento, dejarse arrebatar o ser consumido por la necesidad de hacerlo.

Tenía que elegir. Y claro que no demoró en hacerlo…

La encerró entre sus brazos sin más contemplación, le ayudó a subir cuando la sintió ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarlo. Apretó sus cuerpos con afán de ser uno, sus piernas temblaron ante el peso de ambos, o eso quiso creer…

Cayeron al pasto, tremolando. Las manos masculinas detuvieron lo que habría sido una dura caída, pero volvieron a aferrarse al cuerpo debajo. El corazón del espectro se disparó sin su consentimiento cuando el apoderarse del delicioso cuello fue prontamente consentido, alentado aún más por su poseedora que le acarició la nuca con insistencia.

Frenó de nuevo, antes de abrir el lazo que resguardaba la castidad de ese pecho. Y volver a escuchar ese maldito debate interno entre sus deseos y su consciencia moral, le causó un miedo desconocido.

Pero no continuó. Usó toda esa fuerza de voluntad acumulada por años y experiencia, enfocando sus pensamientos en calmar sus instintos avasallantes.

Beso por última vez las cadentes clavículas y subió a mirar las ansiosas esmeraldas. El nuevo brillo ávido le fascinó.

Sonrió, dulce, a su mirada inocente—. Vaya chica atrevida… —la besó cariñoso.

Una mano se deslizó por su mejilla, atrapando los cabellos blancos detrás de su oreja.

—Por favor, quédate conmigo… —le suplicó suave, paralizándolo de nuevo.

Minos se descubrió buscando excusas, ignorándolas todas. Por vez primera, el anhelo de salir huyendo se acumuló en sus entrañas.

Abrió la boca para responder pero ambos dejaron de mirarse.

Volvieron los rostros hacia un costado, cambiando las expresiones de inmediato ante la visión. La sonrisa maliciosa regresó al juez, envolviendo sin recatos la cintura bajo él, mientras que la castaña se llenaba del pudor y del asombro. Repitió el nombre que tantas veces había dicho, ahora como una disculpa:

—Señor Albafika…

Quedó helada a la mirada cobalto cuando ésta cambió de la incredulidad a la ira de un asesino.

Un cosmos ardió.

Pronto, otro no tardó en responderle…

**~O~**

_**To be continued…**_

_¡Golpes, golpes, golpes, golpes!_

_Saquen su lado malvado, chicas, que el próximo capítulo tendrá sangre… Jajajaja._

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER! ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!**_

_Feliz inicio de semana a todos, se les quiere bastante! X3_


	3. Por demorar tanto

_¡HOLA A TODOS!_

_¡Me tardé mil años! (o menos, creo… jajaja) Qué coraje. Me quedé sin compu dos semanas y casi enloquezco (¿más?) por no poder escribir. Ya me he acostumbrado bastante al ordenador D:_

_Pero no hablemos de mí… Hablemos de ustedes. ¿Están bien? ¿Qué tanto han hecho?_

_Lamento la demora. Sé que más de una estuvo mordiéndose la uñas…_

_¡Un enfrentamiento dará inicio!_

_Pero antes, déjenme contestar reviews… X3_

_**Yolandachiku: **__Gracias otra vez por visitarme en DA. Espero que estés preparada para el enfrentamiento… ¡Gracias por comentar!_

_**Cuatecatl88: **__¡Qué fue lo que tu mente fabricó! Quiero saberlo D: Pues sí, Agi es una suertudota. Aunque quién sabe si ella piense igual… Lo que sí sé es que en esta batalla están en juego más que el orgullo de macho de estos dos. Pero no cuento más. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! (Yo también puedo parecer repetidora, pero…) ¡Todas tus palabras son un gran impulso para mí!_

_**Hitomi Shion Yo: **__Jajaja, no creo poder hacer un libro de esta historia… Si acaso un capítulo más. Pero es bueno saber que te ha gustado tanto para eso. Dime qué te parece este capie, ¿sí? ¡Arigatooou!_

_**Mugetsu-chan xd: **__¡Pelea, pelea! ¿Lista para la acción? ¡Qué alegría saber que te ha gustado esta historia! Eso me hace feliz… Pero no adelantaré nada. Agasha está en una gran encrucijada. ¿Tú con quién te quedarías? Espero tu respuesta y cualquier comentario. ¡Gracias por leer!_

_**Ariel de Piscis: **__¡Eeey! Qué bueno recibir una crítica de una de las fans más prodigiosas del pececillo. Sinceramente, soy tan mala para escribir a Minos como lo soy con este otro. Como ambos ya tienen un "canon" más establecido, agregar cualquier cosa a su personalidad puede ser un OOC conciso. Quien me divierte en serio es Agasha, ella está casi "limpia" de Teshirogi. Trataré de mejorar al Señor Piscis, pero según mi parecer, él no es un muchacho 100% seriedad. Creo que su mayor problema es hablar con las personas, es un antisocial tratando de encajar otra vez en el mundo donde está. Lo bueno que este fic es más comedia que otra cosa xD (?) Gracias por leer y dejarme tu opinión, soy feliz ;3;_

_**Kleine Marionette: **__Yo no hice nada. Agradece a Minos por ser tan payaso y soberbio, si no fuera por él, no podríamos tener este fic xD Como dije, la que tiene un verdadero problema aquí es Agasha. Osea, si yo estuviera en su lugar me aventaba de un puente. Tener a dos tipos como esos detrás de ti… ¡no sé si envidiarla o ir a pedirle consejos! Jajaja! Gracias por seguir de cerca esta historia!_

_**Sayuri Moon: **__¡Qué va! ¡Gracias a ti! Me alegra saber que la espera ha valido la pena. Sí, ardemos de envidia… es decir, de intriga por lo que sucederá. Tranquila, creo que Alba tendrá su protagonismo también. Pero me temo que este fic sólo tendrá cuatro capítulos (se ha agregado otro). La lucha inicia y estos tres tienen un buen dilema entre manos. Me adulas con tus palabras, la espera terminó, disfruta el Update :D_

_**Hikari-Moonlight: **__Espero que la escuela esté de maravilla (como si eso pudiera pasar en la escuela xD) La hora de que estos dos pillos se enfrenten ha llegado. Prepárate para revivir la guerra santa. Gracias por comentar… y por tu portada *aún no lo supera* ;w;_

_Bien, bien… Como lo supuse. Esta historia tendrá un capítulo más._

_Pero mientras viene el final, deléitense con la batalla(?)…_

"_**Cuentas qué saldar"**_

"_El amor hace pasar el tiempo; el tiempo hace pasar el amor"_

_Proverbio italiano_

_**-Capítulo 3: Por demorar tanto-**_

El paso del tiempo se modificó.

Como si alguna fuerza mística hubiese conspirado, los sucesos, ante sus ojos prosiguieron de una forma pausada y tediosa. Pero no hubo nada en lo que centrara más su atención que en _eso._

Caminó a toda prisa. Sus manos se lanzaron hacia la figura levantándose también. No lo dejó defenderse, no le permitió nada.

Aferró el hombro más cercano y lo alzó. Apenas le dejó un momento en el aire, liberando a la casta y pura niña. Cerró el puño y lo aplastó con toda su furia en el rostro contrario. Se posó sobre él y lo asió de nuevo de las ropas.

—¡Maldito seas, Minos de Grifo! —chocó los dientes cuando lo escuchó reír.

Un puñetazo más se aseguró de borrar la divertida mueca. Su otro puño se cerró para hacer brotar más sangre. La garra que lo frenó, lo haló hacia delante. Sintió la respiración pausada cuando los labios hinchados hablaron.

—Yo también me alegro de volverte a ver, Piscis…

El cosmos manó rápidamente, expulsado desde la mano del juez contra su pecho.

Albafika sintió el ardor demasiado tarde; salió disparado con fuerza. Por suerte, fue recibido por el piso y no por el vacío que se abría a cortos pasos. Se levantó, ocultando el dolor, al oírlo acercándose. Unió las cejas a su sonrisa maliciosa. Tronó sus falanges a la par del chasquido del otro al estirar el cuello.

Ya era hora de arreglar las cosas. Tiempo de saldar cuentas anteriores…

Y tenía una buena razón para excusar su ira.

—¡Basta ya!

El motivo de su pleito se interpuso entre ellos.

Agasha bajó la cara con vergüenza al encontrarse con los ojos azules. Albafika se sintió confundido ante la expresión culpable, de cierta forma suplicante.

—Señor Albafika… —se mordió los labios—. Por favor… yo…

—¡Vaya terquedad! —la interrumpieron.

Minos la sorprendió desde la espalda. La encerró entre sus brazos, pegándola a él. —Cariño, sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan… —la ciñó con más fuerza.

Los intentos por liberarse fueron inútiles. El candor iluminó las mejillas femeninas, nerviosa, enojada…

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Quítate de encima!

Trató de alejarse. Minos apretó su mano en la frentecilla, obligándola a ofrecer su cuello. Lamió la suave piel, riendo.

—No decías eso la otra noche… —ofreció una mirada al frente. Sus labios se curvearon más al obtener el efecto deseado.

La soltó por fin cuando sintió el bólido venir hacia él. Esquivó la primera rosa, pero el siguiente puño logró acertarle directo en la cara. La espina de una rosa carmesí le rompió las ropas y la piel del pecho. Soltó una carcajada.

—¡Así me gusta, Piscis!

Se arrojó al suelo para esquivar las agujas mortales. No había imaginado nunca que sin sapuris las cosas serían tan condenadamente difíciles. Y divertidas…

Saltó antes de que lo atravesaran con otra rosa. El piso se abrió en un grotesco agujero en su lugar. Se irguió lentamente, encantado con el veneno llameando en su pecho, dispersándose más y más al resto de sus miembros. Lanzó sus hilos, ni siquiera se sorprendió de verlo esquivarlos con simpleza. Lo obligó a darle la espalda con una emboscada más. Encerró su cuello en una llave apretada. Le dejó forcejear un instante, retrocediendo pasos a una dirección desconocida. Apretó más.

—¿Qué te pasa, caballero? —jugueteó con sus cabellos—. ¿Te frustra saber que alguien le quitó el polen a tu amada flor? ¿O tu rabia se debe a que fui precisamente yo quien lo hizo?

Rio a su gruñido.

—¡Cuidado!

La vocecita lo alarmó. Pero Albafika no dio más tregua, obligándolo a retroceder. El piso desapareció en el siguiente paso. Minos trató de hacerlos volver; la gravedad fue más fuerte. Perplejos más que asustados, fueron absorbidos por el precipicio, oyendo un grito aterrado que disminuía mientras caían.

La caída los separó, nada tuvo sentido hasta que el dolor recibió cada espalda…

. . .

Albafika despertó. Cuando abrió los ojos supo que no los había mantenido cerrados por mucho tiempo.

El extinto cielo rojo estaba donde lo había dejado. Sintió el cuerpo empapado, la corriente del río luchando contra él. Escuchó un quejido, a corta distancia. Miró el cuerpo de su contrincante irguiéndose, la luna iluminando los cabellos plateados.

—Maldición… esto ya no es divertido —Minos crujió la espalda con dolor.

Entonces la ira volvió. Albafika se levantó, ignorando el agotamiento. Si había impuesto fuerza en sus golpes anteriores, no fue nada comparado al nuevo ataque. El rostro quedó dispuesto a su repentino puño.

—¡Soporté todo! —lo aferró de las ropas, apretando los dientes—: Tus malditas bromas, la vergüenza frente a mis camaradas. ¡Sin contar que me asesinaste! Pero esto no, maldito espectro…

Lo regresó al piso.

Hizo sombra sobre él, miró el rostro empapado y el nuevo rastro de sangre corriendo desde la mejilla reventada. Tembló, incontenible, ante la sonrisa, medio cansada.

—Olvida lo que dije… —hablo entre risas—. Esto sí es bastante divertido.

Los dientes del pisciano rechinaron. Llevó su mano hacia un costado, era momento de una _Bloody Rose._

Pero su brazo no obedeció. Miró de nuevo a su rival, preocupado por la ceja que se alzó.

Con un solo movimiento de su mano, Minos lo elevó en el aire. Se puso de pie, tambaleando, para mejorar su concentración. Dejó escapar su risa a los fútiles intentos del otro por liberarse.

Suspiró alegre, cansado de tanta diversión. —En serio extrañaba esto.

Comenzó a torcer el primer brazo. Sus ojos se abrieron extasiados ante el grito mal refrenado.

Estaba seguro de que pronto escucharía el deleitante crujido…

—¡No por favor!

El desconcierto surgió otra vez. Desvió la vista a la recién llegada, llena de cansancio por la cuesta de la que seguramente había bajado. Los ojos horrorizados lo turbaron también.

Odió mirarla, odió sentir compasión…

Agasha se acercó débilmente. Se veía perdida entre la escena a cortos pasos y el verdugo ante ella. Se encerró el corazón con las manos. Quizá no notó sus piernas doblarse contra el río. Alzó la cara llena de lágrimas.

—Suéltalo… No lo lastimes. ¡Por favor!

Minos miró el rostro empapado. Aquel brillo era nuevo sobre esas esmeraldas. La mirada se acongojó aún más al encontrarse con él.

"_Maldición…"_

Y lo supo. No era ninguna broma, ni una trata. Era real.

Apartó la vista, hacia los árboles. Ocultó ambas manos en los bolsillos cuando deshizo su poder.

Agasha se levantó deprisa, corrió torpemente en dirección al caballero.

—¡No te acerques!

Obedeció, con el corazón ceñido de tantas emociones. Aun así, se sintió demasiado aliviada al verlo en una pieza. El dolor del rechazo no importó. Contuvo sus ganas de ayudarle a ponerse de pie, pero la mirada agresiva devolvió su preocupación.

—Apártate, Agasha… —supo que miraba a quien estaba a su espalda.

Negó, tremolando. —Por favor, Señor Albafika… Ya no tiene que luchar…

—¡Apártate!

Se encogió apabullada. ¿Cómo sería recibir una palabra tierna de esa voz airada?

Un deseo jamás cumplido… Al menos no de su parte.

Escuchó pasos antes de levantar otra vez el rostro; el caballero seguía frente a ella, en el mismo y receloso lugar.

Entonces hizo lo impensable. Inhaló hondo antes de fruncirle el ceño, retándolo por primera vez.

—No me apartaré —sus labios tremolaron—. ¿No lo entiende? Esto sólo fue un mal…

La presencia en su espalda la calló. El quedo golpe en su cabeza la dejó sin fuerzas. Cerró los ojos para desvanecerse contra la figura detrás.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —La ira regresaba a Albafika. El rostro le cambió cuando arrojaron a la desmayada en su dirección.

Batallando con la sangre en sus brazos, logró sostenerla antes de que azotara contra el arroyo. La contempló, sana, sin ningún daño más que su inconsciencia. Regresó su gesto ceñudo al frente.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —le gritó. Pero la mirada vacía le consternó.

—Suficiente por hoy…

Reinició la marcha, indiferente. Albafika se adelantó, su cosmos corrió a perseguirlo. ¡No lo dejaría huir!

Minos sintió su advertencia, pero no se mostró preocupado. Se viró apenas para mirarlo otra vez, sonriendo falsamente.

—Te mataré luego, Piscis… —divagó entre los turquesas agresivos y el rostro dormido—. A solas, cuando no haya público, cuando pueda escucharte gritar sin que me interrumpan.

Regresó a su camino, alzó la mano, riendo. —¡Dale gracias a los dioses y disfruta tu compañía!

Desapareció cuando dobló rumbo a la cuesta que lo llevaría a la cumbre del barranco.

Albafika pudo relajarse al fin, después de que la presencia de aquel sujeto se extinguió por completo. Se estremeció por el quedo movimiento contra su pecho. El suspiro en sueños lo regresó a la realidad. Estuvo a punto de soltarla del todo, asustado por tanta cercanía. Maldijo el torpe temblor de sus miembros. Pero tuvo que regresar la inerte figura al piso, donde la recostó.

Se enjugó todo rastro de sangre en brazos y manos. Su camisa se había salvado del derramamiento. Luego volvió a la chica dormida cuando ya no era un peligro, o al menos eso esperaba.

La inspeccionó detalladamente para cerciorarse bien de que no estuviera herida. Los dedos se inquietaron al apretar la cintura para alzarla. La soltó de nuevo. Sentado a pocos centímetros, oyendo las cortas respiraciones, reparó en la sensación tan nueva y desconocida.

Tocar a otro ser humano…

Tocarla a ella…

Era demasiado bueno, tan tentador como impropio.

Reprendió a su mano antes de que volviera a deslizarse sobre los delgados brazos. Se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el cabello, ofuscado.

Dio vueltas alrededor del mismo camino.

Tenía que llevarla a casa o todo el pueblo saldría a buscarla cuando su padre no la encontrara dormida en su cama.

Pero se negaba a llevarla cargando.

Por su cercanía, quizá sería aún peligroso. Por los chismes que podrían propagarse de la escena épica del caballero entrando a la ciudad mientras cargaba a la doncella en brazos.

Las preocupaciones se hicieron más grandes…

¡¿Cómo le explicaría las cosas al viejo florista?!

Se apretó la frente.

Escuchó un quejido y se obligó a mirar de nuevo al piso. Bajó a segura distancia cuando la vio despertar.

—¿Dónde…? —Agasha se sostuvo la cabeza. Abrió los ojos de repente—. ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!

Miró a todas partes, Albafika colocó una mano en su hombro: —Cálmate…

Los asustados ojos se tranquilizaron por un momento. Mas el afán regresó en seguida.

—¿Qué pasó? Señor Albafika… ¿está bien? Y… ¿Dónde está…? ¿Dónde está? —buscó por todo el lugar. Se llevó las manos a la boca—. No puede ser… ¡lo asesinó!

Albafika negó, frunció el ceño. —Se fue, sano y salvo, Agasha. Deja de preocuparte…

Desvió la mirada después de escucharla suspirar aliviada. Sintió a los ojos verdes escudriñándolo, el gesto acongojado regresó.

—Lamento todo esto, señor Alba-…

—Fuiste muy descuidada —atacó. Sabía cuán cruda era su expresión. ¡Pero al diablo! ¡Estaba furioso otra vez! —. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Ella agachó el rostro. —No quería causar molestias…

—¿Molestias? Agasha, él es un espectro… Es un asesino, es una mala persona.

—¡No lo es! —lo alejó. El arrepentimiento se forjó deprisa—. Es decir… Ya no lo es. Sé que es un tonto y que se comporta un poco irreverente pero… No me ha lastimado, ni siquiera en el bar cuando…

—¡¿Te llevó a un bar?! —Agasha cerró la boca, avergonzada—. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Soltó una sonrisa cínica, mientras se levantaba. La chica lo siguió, escuchándolo hablar entre dientes.

—Tú no tienes la culpa… Él es un experto para embaucar mujeres. Descuida, no volverá a acercarse, ni a tocarte.

—Esa es mi decisión.

Ardieron las esmeraldas, llenas de firmeza. Albafika sintió su corazón llamear del mismo modo. El dejo de incredulidad se hizo evidente en su cara, tomándola de nuevo de ambos hombros.

—Agasha… Él me asesinó en la última guerra, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Usted también lo hizo —lo confrontó.

—¡Fue para salvar Rodorio! ¡Cumplía mi deber!

—Ya no tiene que cumplirlo, Señor Albafika… —inclinó el rostro. Un lamento se hizo audible, los ojos estaban adolecidos cuando lo miraron—. Sería increíble pensar que esto lo hace por mí y no porque es su deber… Pero usted siempre será el Caballero de Piscis y yo la niña que lo mira de lejos para no sufrir por su sangre. Siempre seremos los mismos, ¿verdad?

Se deshizo de sus manos. Negó con la cabeza, como burlándose de sí misma. Albafika oyó sus pasos alejándose. Giró para escoltarla.

—Puedo regresar sola…

Lo frenó en seco.

Una soledad más imperante invadió a un Albafika aún más indefenso.

Las palabras se acumularon en su garganta. Las disculpas, los intentos por hacerla mirar atrás. El anhelo del tacto que casi lo volvía loco de tanto imaginarlo. Le habían entregado el placer del roce esa noche, sólo para espetarle en la cara que no volvería a sentirlo.

Los papeles cambiaban…

Se sonrió. Se tragó el nudo de las miles de frases nunca dichas. Y la miró irse. Sola, sin él.

Como siempre.

**~O~**

Tomó su lugar en la barra. Casi reservado para él por sus constantes visitas.

Bebió el whisky frío, aburrido. Escuchó el jaleó tras su espalda, las acostumbradas voces embriagadas, luego las risillas, algunas escandalosas, otras más divertidas.

No fue suficiente. No esta vez…

Los últimos dos días habían cambiado por completo. La mitad de su rostro aún evidenciaba la hinchazón de una riña. Y su sangre seguía bullendo pidiendo más, más, más…

¡¿Qué no era un espectro?! ¡Había nacido para extirpar fuerzas con la suya!

Y ahora lo habían dejado a perderse entre licor y sábanas.

—Vaya injuria…

Necesitaba emociones reales. Retos que lo sacaran de quicio…

—Linda cara, grifo —palmearon su espalda. Ocuparon el lugar al lado.

—Cierra la boca, Aiakos…

—_Uuh… _¿Te encontré de malas? ¿No vienes aquí para divertirte? —se perdió en el paisaje curvilíneo tras los estantes. Habló medio distraido—: De hecho, vienes demasiado últimamente.

—¿Hay algo mejor qué hacer? —encogió los hombros, Aiakos rio.

—No, creo que no. Y hablando de "mejores cosas", ¿te importa si te dejo solo y triste esta noche?

—Como si me agradara tu compañía. Lárgate y ya.

Soltó otra risotada: —¡Qué amable!

Lo miró marchar, en pos de los mismos blancos que él había vislumbrado. Tragó lo último en su vaso y agachó la cara, desconsolado. No había nuevas presas qué atrapar. Podía dejar a su compañero divirtiéndose con las faldas que él conocía de memoria.

Se deslizó de su lugar. Dejó el pago en la madera y caminó a la puerta. Quizá el pequeño pueblo resguardara algo más interesante…

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí —la voz lo recibió, junto a la helada brisa al salir.

Minos sonrió, la maliciosa personalidad al tope. —¿Mis ojos me engañan? —se acercó—. Pensé que nunca volverías a este preciso lugar.

La mirada azul se contrajo, molesta. —No estoy aquí por mí…

—Ooh, claro… —se tomó el mentón, burlesco—. Vienes a hablar de tu pequeña flor.

—Su nombre es Agasha —lo fulminó.

El juez se llenó de sorna: —_Agasha,_ sí. Deberías escucharla suspirando su propio nombre, te haría estremecer…

Como una hoguera, el cosmos ateniense se encendió. Minos frunció el ceño ante la pequeña chispa. Pero Albafika resopló, harto.

—No vengo aquí a pelear —frenó la energía—. ¿De qué serviría? No harías caso, ni aunque te golpeará un millón de veces… —el otro se carcajeó.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido.

Guardaron silencio, recibiendo nada más el júbilo al otro lado de la puerta.

—No sé qué haya sucedido —Albafika rompió el mutismo—. O cómo lograste engañar a alguien como Agasha —Minos observó el gesto adusto—. Pero seré claro: Aléjate de ella.

El olor a reto se impregnó en el viento. Minos no pudo sentirse más satisfecho.

—¿O si no qué? —lo examinó jactancioso—. ¿Romperás la tregua que nuestros dioses crearon? Es demasiado riesgo por una simple mujer, ¿no lo crees?

—¡No es una simple mujer! —rugió—. Maldita sea, ¿crees que todas se consiguen para una noche? No me interesa cómo te corrompes en este lugar, no la usarás a ella para tus caprichos. Si tengo que romper las reglas para evitarlo, ten por seguro que no dudaré en hacerlo.

El silencio regresó, ayudando a las dos miradas a escrutarse. La firmeza aguzó en los ojos cobaltos, dignos de un excombatiente. Dignos de un caballero.

Minos sonrió en cambio. Cruzó los brazos, recargando el hombro en la barandilla que sostenía el tejado del recibidor. Enarcó la ceja, mordaz con sus palabras:

—Exiges mucho y ofreces nada…

Albafika olvidó la tensión por la incomprensión.

El juez tuvo que explicarse.

—¿Crees que soy yo quien está buscando a tu intrépida protegida? Ve, ¡Pregúntale! ¡Entérate un poco de tu alrededor! —lo apuntó acusadoramente—. No es conmigo con quien tienes qué hablar, Piscis.

—Es obvio que la cautivaste con alguna de tus…

La fuerte risa lo calló. Minos se apretó los ojos, incrédulo. —¿Esto es en serio? —lo miró atento—. O eres realmente un imbécil para no darte cuenta o eres peor que yo al fingir que no lo sabes…

Albafika parpadeó, confundido. La risa del kyoto creció, pero su mirada se hizo severa al verlo otra vez:

—Tu preciada flor está enamorada de ti, estúpido. ¿Sabes por qué me busca? Porque está buscando en otro las caricias que tú no le das… Deberías agradecerme por cuidar de ella, o quizá ya estaría deleitando los deseos de algún otro —negó con molestia a su expresión incrédula.

—No puede… No puede ser por eso —Albafika se adelantó, más consciente ya—. ¿Piensas deshacerte de tu responsabilidad? Si ella está o no enamorada de mí, no quita nada de tu culpa.

—Tal vez. Pero al menos no soy el único implicado en este caso, ¿huh? —palmeó su hombro al pasar a su lado—. Haznos un favor a los dos, Albafika, y cumple sus expectativas. Hazla feliz y oblígala a que me deje en paz —acercó su rostro al suyo, susurrando insidioso a su oído—. Porque, si no lo haces, juro por mi título que ya no voy a contenerme… La llenaré tanto de mí que no podrá ni recordar tu nombre. Nunca más.

Albafika apretó su muñeca, precipitadamente. Minos no se inmutó. Reinició su sonrisa, divertido.

—Tienes una semana… Después de eso, no seré responsable de nada.

Lo soltó. Se alejó en la oscura noche, alegremente. Lleno de victoria.

Porque sabía, mejor que nadie tal vez, la razón principal por la que el obstinado caballero disuadiría su advertencia.

No se acercaría a ella.

Se escondería en la torpeza del muchacho que teme hablar con otro ser humano.

Obligarlo a cambiar su personalidad desconfiada sólo aumentaría su desequilibrio. Le haría temer más.

Su estúpido instinto de honor y justicia le obligaría a creer que haber demorado tanto le hacía merecedor de la derrota.

Un vasto uso de inteligencia. Métodos de psicología inversa.

La estrategia perfecta…

Porque en una batalla de persuasión, Minos siempre sería el ganador.

**~O~**

El repiqueteó en su venta aumentó. La primera lluvia del verano prometía traer tormentas más fuertes.

Se estremeció bajo las sábanas. Temió por su padre, orando porque tuviera un buen viaje. Que el camino no fuese demasiado lodoso como para quedar atascado, pero tampoco torrencial. Que la lona de doble tela lo cubriera bien a él y a la carga de flores.

La imagen se mantuvo en su cabeza. La calurosa protección de una capa blanca cubriendo las flores, y a ella…

Se abrazó aún más, tratando de conservar el calor. Apretujó los parpados y se mordió los labios. Su rostro se contrajo preocupado.

¡Estúpidas emociones!

Si tan solo tuviera una amiga con la cual desahogarse. Pero la mayoría se había marchado al extranjero o se habían casado ya. ¡Brillante! Ahora podía ser feliz con el honorable título de solterona.

Y deseaba que fuera simplemente así…

El colchón rechinó cuando se sentó. Colocó una mano sobre el dintel junto a su cama. Vagó por las calles solitarias, tras el vidrio escurriendo agua sin parar.

Bufó, totalmente frustrada. Cuánto deseaba salir, escapar para verlo. Prefería mojarse en la lluvia para realizar su única tarea divertida y volver a hablarle; aclarar las cosas.

La planta baja resonó por los gritos de su hermano tomando leche caliente junto a la abuela.

No podía irse. No sin levantar más sospechas.

Su padre le había prohibido salir, era su castigo por haber llegado tarde la otra noche. Y su abuela, a pesar de ser demasiado condescendiente, no levantaría su reprensión. Menos en una tarde como esa.

Se arrojó otra vez, abierta de brazos a la comodidad del colchón. La idea de escapar atravesó su mente. La disolvió rápidamente.

¿Y si volvían a atraparlos…?

Ahora se sintió afligida.

¿No era estúpido que las primeras palabras cara a cara con el caballero de Piscis hubiesen sido tan desagradables?

De pronto, abrió los ojos, como si le hubieran dado un golpe. Se sentó otra vez, a la orilla.

¡¿Acaso había desafiado al Señor Albafika?!

"_Tonta… ¡eres una tonta!". _Apenas reparó en la verdad. Definitivamente, él ya no volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Ni un saludo, una mirada. ¡Era el fin!

Todo por su culpa.

No. Por culpa de ese espectro engreído. ¿No era obvio que sólo la estaba usando para hacerlo rabiar? Ese idiota había preparado la venganza perfecta, con ella como herramienta.

Lo entendía finalmente…

Le dolió el pecho. Era cruel reconocer la verdad. Y aún más al saber que ni siquiera así su deseo de verlo decrecía.

Resopló, burlándose de sí misma.

Tanto buscar la atención del caballero de Piscis para terminar decepcionándolo de esa manera, quedándose sin nada al final.

Ni caballero, ni espectro.

Sola nada más.

Los deseos de llorar pudieron dominarla libremente ya. Soltó un respingo cuando tocaron la puerta. Tuvo que darse prisa para limpiarse la cara e imitar la mejor cara de serenidad.

Caminó hacia la salida. Llamaron otra vez, antes de llegar.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! —su abuela a veces era impaciente.

Abrió de un tirón. De haberse podido ver habría conocido el cambio en su expresión.

Su mano en el pestillo cayó flácida a un costado. No apartó los ojos, absortos. Ni siquiera cuando aquel otro par huyó, con torpeza y arrepentimiento.

—Lamento interrumpirte —incluso murmurando seguía siendo firme, solemne, totalmente varonil—. Tu abuela me dejó entrar. Espero no te moleste… —los ojos azules la miraron al fin. La expresión amable, honesta, la misma que la había atrapado para siempre desde esa noche lluviosa.

No pudo negarse a eso… Se quedó totalmente muda.

Albafika inhaló profundo, la dureza desapareció de su mirada.

Casi sonrió. —Tenemos que hablar, Agasha…

**~O~**

_**To be continued…**_

_Es aquí cuando digo: hagan sus apuestas…_

_¿Creen que Albafika venga a hablar de algo más interesante que la lluvia en Rodorio? xD ¿Las artimañas de Minos funcionarán? ¿Agasha elegirá al titiritero u optará por adorar para siempre al Pez?_

_¿A quién elegirían ustedes…?_

_GRACIAS POR LEER! El desenlace viene pronto! X3_

_Les deseo un lindo día y les mando un abrazo enorme! Espero sus comentarios!_


	4. Por todo lo que une nuestros lazos

_¡Aquí estoy, aquí estoy, aquí estoy!_

_Después de mil siglos. La escuela me tiene atada, pero no me quejo, me encanta. Sólo lamento haber demorado tanto. Sinceramente, estaba dudando de subir el capítulo, por primera vez en mi vida ¡no tenía el final de la historia! Así que terminé tan sorprendida como creo que terminarán ustedes…_

_Ahora, reviews:_

_**Hikari-Moonlight: **__¡Qué tal! Bueno, bueno, no sé si Alba besará a Agasha. No adelantaré nada… Pero todo puede suceder. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! (Y por esa portada, que aún sigo embelesada)._

_**Lilus de Geminis: **__Qué alegría leerte. Y qué bien ver que sigues interesada en la historia. Pues se han movido mucho los corazones de estos tres, incluso el corazón libertino del Juez. Aunque aún no puede cantar victoria… Gracias por seguir aquí, Lilus-san. (Y sólo puedes elegir a uno de estos bombones, deja algo pa' los demás xD)._

_**Rowan: **__Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones. Soy inmensamente feliz de saber que te está gustando la historia. Creo que Minos no tendría objeción de hacer un trío D: Pero me temo que Alba no estaría muy feliz. A ver qué pasa…_

_**Sayuri Moon: **__Gracias por escribir esa "carta", digo, ese review. La verdad, me encanta que me dejen comentarios largos, me demuestra que se está entendiendo y cautivando con la esencia de la trama. Claro, Agi tiene una suerte que más de una envidiamos, aunque yo no me canso de reiterar lo difícil que debe ser para ella. Aunque las esperaras terminaron y ya debe tomar una decisión, será interesante ver qué hace. Ojalá que la demora también haya valido la pena esta vez, y espero que tú también estés de maravilla. ¡Gracias por leer!_

_**Kleine Marionette: **__¡Eey! ¿Qué tal? Es bueno seguir contando con tus lecturas, Kleine. Pronto me arrojaré a la conti de tu fic. Pero mientras tanto, creo que has sabido interpretar muy bien la personalidad de Agasha. Lamento que ya vaya a terminar, pero, es hora de ver qué rayos pasará con este trío. Gracias por cada palabra, sabes que te admiro y estimo. Es un honor tenerte aquí._

_**Ariel de Piscis: **__¡Yo te protejo de la ola de fansenses enardecidas! Porque has dado en el clavo, ¡y no me extraña que precisamente tú lo hayas descubierto! Este fic no tendría sentido si fuese demasiado largo. De por sí, con estos cuatro capítulos, sentí que la trama ya decayó mucho… ahora imagina si fuesen más. Pero bueno… ya vamos a terminar y al menos me siento satisfecha por acabar la historia. Si les gusta o no, eemmm... creo que no sé qué pasará. Amé tu imitación del Perro Bermudez, jajaja, escupí mi coca-cola por tu culpa. Y tu interpretación sobre el genuino amor vs una "calentura" es, por lo menos, la clave de toda esta tragicomedia xD ¡Gracias, Ariel-chan! ¡Te quiero! Y deja de molestar a mi pollo… digo, ¡a Minos!_

_**Rmaldy10: **__Pues yaaaaaa! Aquí tienes la continuación, jajaja. Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero estés bien!_

_**Cuatecatl88: **__Se acabaron las congojas y las esperas, querida Clarita. Pues quién no quisiera ser Agasha! Que nos pase el ritual de enamoramiento que hizo porque sí le funcionó xD Pero bien, las charlas civilizadas y los golpes pueden cambiar, y la chica de Rodorio tendrá un buen dilema entre manos. ¡Gracias por seguir mi historia! T.T_

_**Saraoli: **__Qué bien que comentes una de mis historias actuales. Aprovecho en este momento para agradecer TODOS tus comentarios, en cada uno de mis otros fics. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Es una gran alegría que leas más de uno, y que te gusten tanto como para comentar. En este caso, es genial ver que apuestas a favor del Pez. Ahora veremos a qué lado pesará la balanza. ¡Gracias otra vez! _

_Y gracias en general a todos… Ya no los demoro más, sin duda, sólo me queda decir: ENJOY! (los veo de nuevo al final)._

"_**Cuentas qué saldar"**_

"_Sólo cerrando las puertas detrás de uno se abren ventanas hacia el porvenir"._

_Françoise Sagan __(1935-2004) Escritora francesa._

_**-Capítulo 4: Por todo lo que une nuestros lazos-**_

Su mirada absorta se transformó en expectación.

Lo observó atenta, mientras retrocedía para dejarlo entrar. Lo vio cerrar la puerta, lentamente.

Las palabras parecían haber muerto dentro de la garganta de Agasha, incapaz de darle al menos un "hola" o algo que manifestara una bienvenida. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Ni siquiera debió ser consciente de su reacción, de sus ojos acudiendo de inmediato a la inspección.

Los pasmados orbes verdes divagaron por el rostro adusto, el cabello húmedo aún por la lluvia, la camisa pegada al pétreo pecho, húmedo también. La sensación de mirar tan de cerca aquellos definidos músculos fue, desconocida… inmensamente agradable.

Agasha miró sus ojos, nuevamente. El incierto la dominó.

Y, el miedo…

¡Venía a acusarla nuevamente!

Había regresado para cobrar factura, para informarle a su padre o a su abuela de sus irreverentes actos.

Estaba pérdida. ¡Era realmente su fin! Tendría que prepararse para lo…

—Vengo a disculparme.

Retrocedió a su declaración. De nueva cuenta, su gesto se tornó consternado, mirando a su rostro que se debatía entre la duda en cada palabra. Albafika la miró al fin, los oscuros zafiros parecían demasiado profundos, culpables.

—Me porté como un idiota, ¿no? —sonrió amargo—. Te traté como si tuviera derecho sobre ti o algo parecido… Sé que no soy nadie para decir qué debes hacer o con quién debes citarte, pero… —los labios se crisparon antes de alzar el tono. Suspiró, sonriendo torpemente—. No te he tratado muy bien los últimos años, ¿verdad?

La pregunta quedó perdida en el silencio, con Agasha tan disuelta como éste, confundida. Sus piernas sintieron el respaldo del colchón en donde cayó irremediablemente. Miró al piso, palpándose el pecho para tranquilizar su corazón.

Pero la sensación de desaire se hizo mayor.

—No… —negó con demasiado énfasis—. No, no, no… Yo tengo que pedirle perdón. No quería que sucediera nada malo. ¡Yo no quería que se peleara con él! Lamento todo, todo…

Lo sintió acercarse: —No te estoy culpando. Aunque sí fue imprudente de tu parte acercarte a alguien tan poco confiable —quiso objetar a eso; la expresión atormentada le hizo enmudecer—. Pero parte de ello es mi culpa también...

Albafika se acuclilló, con una torpeza casi imperceptible. Agasha tembló, nerviosa, asombrada por tanta cercanía…

¡Tanta cercanía!

Reprendió a sus dedos que picaban por tocarlo. Batalló con su cuerpo que le exigía terminara de acercarse. La intriga ante sus acciones fue el apoyo para detenerla. Lo miró, atentamente, casi incrédula. El caballero escrutó a la pared a un lado, aún sin verla cuando volvió a hablarle.

—Hace poco… Hace poco me enteré de algo sumamente importante. Al parecer no soy tan peligroso como pensaba y puedo acercarme a otros sin temor a matarlos. Creo que me reservaré la forma con la que me enteré pero, no niego que me causó alegría saberlo… —sus cejas se unieron con tristeza—. Aun así, sigo siendo un pésimo acompañante. Al parecer no soy muy hábil para las conversaciones y la convivencia. No importa si ya no soy venenoso —la miró al fin—. Patético, ¿no es cierto?

Agasha no pudo responder, sus labios se unieron firmes para guardarse los sollozos. Mas la queda negación liberó las lágrimas. Su pecho se sentía tan revuelto de emociones, avasallándola como nunca antes.

Alegría, deseo por ayudarle, satisfacción pensándolo libre del veneno que era su barrera. Tristeza por haberlo sabido tan tarde, cuando sus actos ilícitos le hacían acreedora de su total rechazo…

Confusión.

—Me alegro tanto —confesó enjugándose la cara—. Me alegro mucho por usted. Sé que pronto podrá hacer muchos amigos. No se preocupe. Todos en Rodorio van a querer hablar con usted.

Trató de sonreír.

—¿Y tú no? —pareció temer—. ¿Ya no quieres hablar conmigo, Agasha?

La sorpresa fue su motivo para no responder esta vez. La castaña se sintió consternada. Albafika temió más y más al silencio prolongado. Apretó los nudillos contra los muslos, mordiéndose la lengua, encontrando las palabras. El pavor de que su presencia ahí fuera inútil creció más. La sensación de pérdida, la angustia de saberse insuficiente…

—Sé lo que estás pensando. Seguramente, después de mi forma de tratarte todo este tiempo, ahora parece que miento o que sólo quiero tu lástima, pero no es así… —atrapó con su gesto la mirada incrédula—. Agasha, no sé qué sucedió entre ustedes o cómo fue que te acercaste a él. Tampoco te pediré que dejes de verlo si no lo deseas… —exhaló hondo—. Lo lamento. Soy malo y torpe con las conversaciones, ¿verdad? Puedo matar a un ejército de espectros pero no puedo sostener una conversación por más de diez minutos. Carezco de toda la elocuencia que él posee. Ya lo sé… Pero por favor, dame una oportunidad. Quiero demostrarte que soy algo más que el caballero que te da la espalda… Dejaré que seas tú quien decida si paso la prueba o no.

Trató de sonreír a ese gesto igual de conmovido. —¿Qué dices?

Los suaves labios se curvearon, trepidando, tratando de sonreírle. Agasha lavó por enésima vez sus lágrimas.

—Pensé que me odiaba. Creí que ya no querría hablarme nunca más…

Albafika frunció las cejas con dolor. —¿Cómo podría odiarte? Has soportado todas mis descortesías… Y lo lamento tanto.

Agasha volvió a negar. No pudo hablar más, tenía que concentrarse en su tarea contra el llanto. Deslizó el dorso de las manos una y otra vez sobre sus parpados, hasta que su pecho se sintió calmo.

La habitación volvió también a su tranquilidad.

Tan sólo la lluvia apenas amainando se escuchó. Y en medio del repiqueteo tenue, las miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

Entonces el sosiego terminó.

El intento por refrenarse desapareció al observar de lleno los ojos azules.

Agasha sintió sus piernas moverse instintivamente, inclinándose hacia el otro quien se alzaba a su vez.

Ignoró todo, con el tiempo pausado por cada acción.

Entrecerró los ojos al quedo acercamiento. Juró sentir a su corazón detenerse cuando el suave aliento rozó sus labios…

El rostro del caballero se detuvo a corta distancia.

De pronto, su gesto se contrajo, arrugando la nariz. Su mano le ayudó a suavizar un débil estornudo. Agasha lo miró encogerse de hombros, como con un escalofrío.

La realidad cayó por fin.

—¡Perdóneme! —se levantó a toda prisa—. Le traeré una toalla y… y… también haré té.

Caminó rumbo a la puerta. Contrario a su caballero, no podía creer que se sintiera tan cálida, ardiéndole el pecho y las mejillas al pensar en lo que casi habían concretado.

Su mano quedó sostenida por otra, frenándola de inmediato.

Agasha se volvió lentamente, sin poder creer ese firme contacto. Los ojos casi se desorbitan, como su corazón. Miró su propia mano siendo llevada hasta una mejilla, luego hasta un par de labios que la besaron con devoción.

—Es más suave de lo que pensé… —el golpeteó de sus palabra se sintió en su piel, los dedos que la sostenían temblaban también.

La muchacha se aferró el pecho. Definitivamente, su corazón pedía a gritos salir. ¡Estallarle de contradicción!

Trepidó junto a él, sabían que ya no era por el frío.

—Señor Albafika… —fue lo único que pudo responder.

—"Albafika" —abrió los ojos, levantándose, sosteniéndola aún—. Desde ahora, sólo soy "Albafika".

Y por primera vez, Agasha conoció el gran deleite que era recibir su sonrisa.

**~O~**

_Algunos días después…_

Tiró un baldazo más de agua, deseando mojarse a sí misma también.

El día había empezado demasiado caluroso, y la tarde parecía empeorar con el sol ya puesto en lo más alto. Ni rastros quedaban de la última lluvia, ni de nada de lo que ésta había implicado.

Barrió el piso, extendiendo el límite del charco que había creado. Su reflejo lució tan consternado y afligido como de verdad se sentía.

Confundida. Otra vez…

—Vaya expresión…

La voz causó un estremecimiento mayor a cualquiera que hubiera sentido antes.

Pero los fuertes brazos que la ciñeron por la espalda lograron petrificarla por completo.

Sintió la deliciosa respiración contra su oreja: —Cualquiera diría que eres un alma en pena, pequeña flor.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —miró apenas el rostro, la sonrisa curveándose pérfida.

—¿Creías que sería tan sencillo? ¿Usarme, causarle celos a tu caballero y lanzarme al basurero sin ningún problema? —río contra su piel—. Pequeña ingenua, ¿con quién crees que estás tratando?

—¡Te equivocas! Yo no… —la giraron con violencia. Miró con pavor los ojos amatistas—. Por favor, ya no podemos, ya no…

La calló con rapidez. Agasha trató de desviar el rostro ante el beso agresivo. Sintió sus mejillas arder… ¡Qué espectáculo estarían dando!

Lo empujó con los puños: —¡Basta!

La ciñeron nuevamente, robándole el aliento con el mismo método. Trató de gritar, pero sus pies la traicionaron al dejarse guiar por el camino en el que fue obligada a retroceder. Sintió la sombra del callejón más cercano o de la sorpresiva nube que de pronto los cubrió. Escuchó los truenos y la lluvia caer a prisa.

Y se percató de que había dejado de luchar.

Siguió aferrando los cabellos blancos, ahora para sostenerse, para atraerlo más con su peso. Lo sintió sonreír contra su boca, riendo.

—No puedes negarte a esto, ¿cierto? —lamió las gotas en dirección al cuello.

Agasha levantó el mentón a su disposición. Se movió hacia la pared cercana, donde la apretaron. Suspiró audible ante el férreo cuerpo que se ciñó al suyo, casi perdiendo el juicio ante la mano hábil que acarició cada área sobre su ropa mojada.

Sí, no podía negarse más…

Buscó a la agresiva boca que tanto deseaba. Se dejó invadir por el nuevo beso, apretó los fornidos hombros cuando aquella mano en su vientre descendió más. Se arqueó intensamente ante el toque, oyéndose como resultado. Tembló de vergüenza y el innegable placer, reconociendo que sus piernas pronto dejarían de sostenerla.

Volvió a escucharse, su aliento cada vez más inconstante, junto a una risa de victoria, desconocida, lejana, y el sonido del agua que se…

_Despertó._

Sintió el rostro empapado. Reconoció prontamente que sólo era sudor.

Agasha levantó el rostro, sus brazos se sentían entumecidos por haberla sostenido. Estiró la espalda y sus extremidades, sentada aún sobre la silla del mostrador. Escuchó sus huesos más conformes y volvió a su postura encorvada.

Su mirada quedó perdida tras el amplio ventanal. Se apretó el pecho, la respiración discontinua, el corazón traidor.

Resopló profundamente…

Las delgadas cejas se unieron en su contra. ¡Cómo podía ser tan descarada! A pesar de todo, sus pensamientos parecían no dar tregua. Se habían unido a sus emociones para hacerla dudar de todo, de sí misma principalmente.

Apoyó los codos en la alta repisa. Los clientes siempre disminuían con el verano. Sin ellos y sin nadie más para distraerse, controlarse era aún más complicado. Necesitaba otra solución a sus pensamientos.

Dejó su asiento para moverse hacia las flores en la repisa en una esquina. Sus manos inspeccionaron con cuidado las hojas y los pétalos en cada ramo. Quitó cualquier imperfección que hubiese pasado por alto y volvió a rociar con agua sutilmente.

Deslizó los dedos por última vez, sobre el arreglo de rosas descansando al frente. Le gustaba sentir la superficie aterciopelada, superada solamente por _él…_

Abrió los ojos, como si hubiera recibido un golpe.

_¿Él?_ ¿Quién?

Ya no lo sabía…

Volvió a sentirse culpable, llena de vergüenza. La sensación de saberse como una más de esas mujeres fáciles le embargó. Y al mismo tiempo… Su mente le demandaba retractarse. Sugería pronto que _él_ no era malo, que había hecho bien en defenderlo. Que estaba bien seguir queriéndolo… Que debía volver a buscarlo.

¿Para qué…?

¿Por qué…?

¿Y _él…_?

Miró las rosas otra vez.

¿Qué pasaría con _él? _

¿Qué ocurriría después del par de días que le otorgó para pensar su propuesta?

¡¿Qué podría contestarle a esas alturas?!

Ya no lo sabía.

Pero intuía la respuesta, ahí mismo. Justo frente a sus ojos…

—¿Hola?

La campanilla a la entrada anunció también al nuevo cliente. Agasha se giró deprisa, ante la voz. Su gesto se llenó de emoción al exclamar:

—¡Celinsa!

Corrió a recibirla hasta abrazarla con fuerza, casi sintiéndose rescatada en media desolación.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? ¡Qué bueno que regresaste! —la apretujó

La mayor no pudo contener la risa. —Diría que no me has visto en años. Apenas llegué hoy, pero volveré a partir en unos días. Creí que sería bueno dar señales de vida —se alejó un poco para inspeccionarla—. Te ves bien, pareces mayor…

—¿Tú crees? —enarcó las cejas.

—¡Claro! Hasta podría decir que el Señor Albafika te propuso matrimonio…

Pero en vez del esperado sonrojo, el rostro joven se inclinó, extinguiendo toda risa.

—Bueno… No exactamente.

—¿Ocurrió algo malo? —la preocupación apareció.

Agasha suspiró. Se mordió los labios antes de responder: —Ay, Celinsa… Pasó algo que-…

—¡Celinsa!

El pequeño de la casa irrumpió por el pasillo. Con las mismas preguntas de interés por su viaje, el niño robó toda su atención. La abuela de ambos chicos apareció también, invitando de inmediato a la recién llegada a cenar y a hospedarse al menos ese día con ellos.

Después de varias negaciones, la asidua propuesta fue aceptada.

Ensimismados por la charla, no fueron conscientes de la rapidez con la que pasó el tiempo. En menos de lo pensado, la noche comenzó a mostrarse en las calles, por lo que la familia decidió cerrar antes de la hora acostumbrada. Aún con la misma alegría, todos desfilaron rumbo al interior de la tienda.

Agasha ayudó a llevar el poco equipaje.

—Cuéntame todo después de la cena —le murmuró la otra, antes de entrar a la cocina.

La castaña asintió, nerviosa.

Tendría mucho qué contar…

**~O~**

—¡Qué locura!

El grito quizá sonó más fuerte de lo requerido.

Agasha se precipitó hacia ella, haciendo ademán con sus labios para que se callara. La excombatiente rio avergonzada. La florista bebió de su té otra vez, necesitaba un sorbo tras la larga historia.

—Esto es más de lo que pensé… —Celinsa miró a través de la ventana de la habitación. Rio otra vez—. Todos creíamos que terminarías casada con Roldán.

Agasha frunció el ceño, con un dejo de repugnancia. Torció el gesto con desilusión.

—Estoy en un dilema…

—No, no, no. Estás enamorada.

La verdad fue como un golpe. La florista inclinó el rostro, miró su taza entre los dedos, dejándose escudriñar por su amiga.

—La pregunta es de _quién_, ¿cierto? —enarcó una ceja, perspicaz.

Ahora fue ella quien miró por el vidrio. —A veces pienso que sólo estoy detrás del Señor Albafika por lo que ha significado para mí. Lo admiro desde que tengo diez años… ¿No podría ser sólo un héroe o un sueño? Me acuerdo que estaba igual de obsesionada con los personajes de las historias que papá nos contaba.

—¿Dijiste que te besó?

El calor inundó sus mejillas: —¡No! ¡No! —refrenó ahora su propia boca—. Te dije que sólo besó mi mano —musitó, acalorada.

Celinsa sonrió. —¿Y? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Cómo te sentiste?

La pregunta fue otra forma de desarmarla. Agasha se irguió apenas, pensativa. Buscó en su mente las palabras y empezó su explicación. Se calló en seguida, enmudeciendo por completo. Sus hombros cayeron débilmente, enredándose los dedos.

—Agasha, ¿no crees que esta es la respuesta que quieres?

La chica levantó el rostro, más atenta.

—El Señor Albafika se ha encargado de mantenerte lejos, ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto? ¿Cinco años…? Creo que más. Pero ni eso ha sido suficiente para sacártelo de la cabeza. ¿No crees que eso es algo más grande que simplemente admirarlo? —le sonrió, audaz—. Si alguien me dejara sin palabras por el simple hecho de besar mi mano, definitivamente sabría que estoy enamorada de esa persona.

Agasha estiró el brazo para dejar su taza en la mesita. Continuó quieta, mirando su pie colgando en la esquina del colchón. Escuchó al viento, indicio de tormenta. Su último —y descarado— sueño apareció, apoyando firmemente el argumento de su amiga.

Y, contradiciéndola también…

—¿Dices esto porque Minos es un espectro? —frunció el ceño.

Quizá sólo estaba recibiendo un consejo prejuicioso.

Pero Celinsa negó: —Eso no tiene nada que ver. Teneo no se cansa de hablarme de la tregua entre nuestra diosa y su hermano humano. Y si los vemos a ambos como simples mortales, sin duda hace más sencilla la respuesta. No se trata de si es un caballero o un espectro, se trata de lo que significan para ti y tú para ellos. ¿Quién te ha demostrado que quiere cambiar, y que lo hará por ti además? El amor se trata de negarse a sí mismo a favor de la felicidad del otro… O eso leí en algún libro.

La cabeza de Agasha se inclinó suavemente para asentir, aún con los pensamientos devanando su cabeza.

Celinsa se levantó, no hizo gran esfuerzo por ocultar su bostezo. —Creo que debemos dormir. Gracias otra vez por dejarme quedar aquí… —caminó hacia la puerta—. Si aún estás indecisa, piensa en la propuesta que te hice en la cena. El tiempo es un buen compañero… Me ha ayudado a mantener mi soltería todos estos años.

Soltó una suave risa, oyéndose por un tiempo cuando salió en dirección al cuarto de huéspedes.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Agasha pudo quedarse en el silencio que necesitaba.

Sola. Para pensar, reflexionar. Considerar sus opciones.

Y elegir una, para siempre.

**~O~**

El juez caminó sin prisa.

Tuvo que admitir que era una mañana _agradable._ Aspiró con gusto el aroma del rocío recién dejado sobre los árboles y se deleitó en el estremecimiento provocado por el frío.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó al visualizar la entrada del pueblo. Entró por las grandes puertas y dejó el escarpado camino atrás. Filas de casas aparecieron inmediatamente. Y se sintió complacido de volver a un trabajo divertido.

_Interesante._

Su pecho no tardó en arder. ¡Casi se sintió explotar de tanto orgullo! De victoria.

Suya era, la total e irrevocable victoria.

Esa carta en la taberna, exigiendo su presencia después del amanecer, se lo indicaba. Ya había pasado más de una semana. Era obvio lo qué había ocurrido. Pensarlo incluso era estúpido.

Había sido tan fácil…

Escuchó voces. Se sintió observado.

Minos desvió la vista hacia los lados. No pasaron desapercibidos los gestos divertidos, para nada coquetos como era lo cotidiano. Las sonrisitas, femeninas, infantiles o cuales fueran, eran curiosas y hasta burlescas. Entonces reparó a donde miraban; a la canastilla en su mano.

Su sonrisa se esfumó.

Apretó el paso. Dobló a la derecha y subió por el camino, tal como se lo indicaba el pequeño y escueto croquis. No tardó en vislumbrar la fuente. Sus ojos se concentraron en la delgada figurilla, sentada en la bardita, con las manos enredándose nerviosas sobre su regazo.

Junto a ese _otro_, a su lado…

Ya no quedó rastro de satisfacción.

Si llegó hasta ellos fue sólo por la inmensa curiosidad y el afán al tope de diversión.

—¡Viniste! —lo recibió la chica.

Pero apenas la dejó acercarse cuando le arrojó sin aviso el vergonzoso objeto con el que había estado cargando.

Minos ocultó su sonrisa: —Mi deuda está saldada. Ahora tienes tu preciada canastita…

Cruzó los brazos, mirándola. La muchacha se quedó quieta, contemplando el regalo, más idóneo y fino que el que había perdido. Luego de un momento, sus manos apretaron el asa grácilmente entrelazada.

Lo miró de nuevo, con adolorido gesto.

—Escucha… quiero que…

El juez alzó la mano, frenándola: —No hables, será aburrido. Además… ni siquiera es necesario —posó al fin su atención al caballero al lado—. Parece que tomaste en serio mi advertencia… ¿Quieres que te aplauda por la victoria?

Albafika se acercó también. Su sonrisa no era en lo absoluto jactanciosa.

—Sería rápido y estúpido atribuirme la "victoria" —también ciñó los brazos en su pecho.

Casquillos tronaron contra el concreto, deteniendo cualquier nuevo enfrentamiento.

El trío desvío su atención a la carreta que se estacionó a poca distancia. Agasha se disculpó y se apartó. Entonces Minos reparó por fin en el equipaje que había estado todo el tiempo a sus pies. Observó intrigado a la muchacha que inspeccionaba el abordó de las maletas y otros objetos. Después de una breve conversación con el chofer y otras personas, regresó.

El gesto siguió bajo, de algún modo, temeroso por su respuesta.

—Dejará Grecia —Albafika tuvo que hablar por ella.

Agasha asintió: —Recibí un puesto en un monasterio. Dicen que necesitan una florista… Llegaré ahí luego de un corto viaje con una amiga.

Minos se quedó absortó, tratando de digerir la información. Pero tuvo que sonreír inmediatamente, estaba realmente sorprendido.

Y sabía que era momento de dejar los tontos recatos.

Se acercó hábil, alzando el pequeño mentón hacia sus labios: —Excelente, qué maravillosa idea… No sabes cuánto he fantaseado con hacérselo a una monja…

—¡I-Idiota! —lo empujó enfurecida, sacando su risa—. Además, no seré una monja. Sólo trabajaré con sus jardines…

—¿Y en dónde exactamente está ese famoso monasterio?

—Italia. En las montañas de Pavía —desvió la cara enrojecida.

—Ooh… Interesante —alzó una ceja en dirección al caballero—. Quizá mis próximas vacaciones sean en Italia.

Albafika subió los hombros, sonriendo plenamente esta vez.

—Tendrías que apresurarte, entonces —lo miró con astucia—. Porque pienso alcanzarla en dos semanas.

La fuerte carcajada apareció al fin. Minos mantuvo su ancha sonrisa: —Parece un reto interesante, Piscis.

Ambas miradas se confrontaron apenas unos segundos. La carencia de violencia o de aquel agresivo cosmos de costumbre, apoyó al silencio ameno que siguió. Minos regresó su atención a la jovencita a pocos pasos. La mirada verde, brillante, cautivándolo…

Apenas reparó en que sería la última vez que la vería.

Pero la expresión acongojada no le permitió pensar más.

—¿No estás enojado? —se atrevió a cuestionarlo, tras escrutarlo bien.

La sonrisa divertida se forjó sin problema. —¿Cariñó, crees que eres la única chica que está tras de mí? Descuida, mi pequeña flor. Hay más de una mujer esperando tu lugar…

El gesto preocupado se enfurruñó. Agasha alzó la barbilla, ofendida, aliviada tal vez.

—Nunca cambiarás —y eso le sacó otra risotada.

—¡Agasha! Ya es hora —la llamaron desde el coche.

La chica asintió atendiendo. Dedicó una corta sonrisa al juez de Grifo y desvío la mirada antes de que sus lágrimas se hicieran más perceptibles. Se giró al muchacho a un costado, su rostro cambió por completo. La corta despedida apenas fue audible, suficiente en cambio para saber lo difícil que era decirse adiós.

—Trataré de organizar todo con más rapidez. El Patriarca ya me ha dado su autorización… —Albafika besó la suave frente—. No tardaré, Agasha.

—Qué tiernos… —Minos no pudo contenerse. Albafika entornó los ojos, acostumbrado.

Auxilió a la florista a subir a la carroza. Con una última despedida a ambos y al resto de su familia, la muchacha y su acompañante dejaron que el cochero iniciara la marcha.

El melancólico rostro se volvió varias veces. Después de unos minutos, su visión de aquellos dos muchachos se extinguió al virar en una esquina.

Albafika cerró los ojos un instante cuando ya no pudo verla más. Su pecho dejó escapar un largo suspiro, abatido. Se arrepintió de inmediato.

—¿Triste no te parece? —detestó sus parloteos—. Se ha ido a merced de algún italiano. No puedo ni imaginar lo que le espera, los romanos tienen fama de conquistarlo todo…

Gruñó, desinteresado. —Al menos no estará contigo.

Minos sonrió, casi halagado. —Bueno, aún tengo dos semanas para que eso cambie…

—Ni lo pienses… —cruzó los brazos, dispuesto a ignorarlo. Un aguerrido brazo le rodeó los hombros.

—Y ahora, ¿qué dices si te dejo invitarme una ronda? Después de todo, merezco un premio de consolación, ¿no lo crees?

—¡¿Acaso sólo piensas en beber?! —se deshizo de él, odiando más su risa—. Agasha tiene razón: nunca cambiarás.

Minos encogió los hombros. —¿Por qué cambiar algo que ya es perfecto?

Albafika resopló. ¿Para qué esforzarse? Caminó en dirección contraria, al Santuario.

—No volveré a pisar una taberna, menos contigo, espectro…

El mismo brazo volvió a aferrarlo. —¡Brillante! Bebamos en Piscis.

—¡Aléjate! —no lo dejaron ir esta vez.

—Vaya que eres rudo, caballero. Recuerda que me debes un favor. De no ser por mí, nunca te habrías acercado a tu pequeña flor…

—Su nombre es Agasha —quiso empujarlo—. Y no te debo nada. No te atrevas seguirme, ¿oíste?

—¿Ni siquiera por el honor de tener en casa a un juez del infierno? —se carcajeó—. ¡Puedo ayudarte a empacar si quieres!

Albafika consiguió liberarse, pero el otro se apresuró. No dejaría de perseguirlo, sin percatarse ninguno de que no habían dejado de avanzar. Juntos, en un camino de riñas infantiles, a los ojos de curiosos que poco creerían que aquellos dos eran precisamente los eternos rivales de antaño de la última guerra.

Pero no era de extrañar…

Porque ellos mismos, de alguna forma, también lo habían olvidado.

Sin darse cuenta; para cambiar por completo. Para dejar el pasado y ocuparse de un presente más simple. Donde las trivialidades suelen ser la mayor preocupación.

Como cualquier ser humano que sólo tiene demasiadas cuentas qué saldar, y busca terminarlas de una u otra forma.

Aunque fuera sólo con alcohol…

**~O~**

_Si es cierto que en cada amigo hay un enemigo potencial. ¿Por qué no puede ser que cada enemigo oculte un amigo que espera su hora?_

_Giovanni Papini __(1881-1956) Escritor italiano._

_**Cuentas qué Saldar**_

_**By LiaraPrinceton**_

_. . . _

_Un final abierto. Y como siempre digo: Todo puede suceder (menos yaoi, que para eso no es este fic ¬¬)_

_Espero que, más allá de la risa, el mensaje de la historia se haya entendido. Muchos de sus comentarios me demostraron que así es. Por eso, simplemente, ya estoy llena de dicha._

_Ojalá que les haya gustado… GRACIAS POR TODO! Mi DeviantArt ya tiene nuevos dibujos de esta historia por si quieren verlos._

_Cuídense! Los quiero!_


End file.
